The Mermaid and The Fairy
by alexia-glory
Summary: Glory and Alexia travel across the sea in search of the only family that they have left. What happens when who they were looking for is part of the fellowship. When Alexia decides one path and Glory takes another will they ever meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mermaid and the Fairy

Summary: This is a re-write of The Lord of the Rings with new characters and plot. Alexia and Glory travel from accross the the sea to try to find any of their remaining family. What happens when they world they thought was now at peace is at war again. What happens when two friens who have never been apart must separate?

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, just like to have some fun.

Authors note: Just to let you know since I get alot of reviews saying that I shouldn't name the characters in the fanfiction after myself. They are not named after me I am not Alexia and nor am I Glory. We have a series of fanfictions using those names and so that is where my user name cam from.

Youtube Trailer: .com/watch?v=V4EkMy0GjuQ&feature=channel_page

***************************************************************************

An old man stood on the dock looking out at the sea, he could feel the salt in the air as he stood there just staring.  
The cold wind was sending shivers down his spine. He watched the scene in front of him and wished that there was another way.

"You must go," he watched the other man place a hand over his wifes swolen belly. "I will be fine. You need to protect the baby."

She covered her hands over his and squeezed. She looked at him from over her shoulder with a look so desperate the other man had to close his eyes. Another gust of cold air blew her golden locks around her tickling the mans face. He opened his eyes and she could now look into her husbands eyes. Tears began to fall down her face leaving mud tracks from the dust. This could be the last time she saw her husband.

"Don't cry..."

She turned around and kissed him one last time. She held onto him longer than she should have but eventually she stepped onto the boat that was waiting for her. She stood on the dock holding her swollen belly as she watched her husband disappear into the distance.

"Gandalf, what if the worst should happen? I may never see her again. I may never see my child."

Gandalf stepped beside him putting an arm around his daughters husband.

"Always remember that even if the worst should happen you will always see them again."

He took one last look at the sea and turned to follow Gandalf to war.

The worst did happen. Gandalf stood at his son in laws funeral his eyes pressed shut as tears fell down his cheek. He had done everything he could to protect him. He had been too close to Sauron at the end and the darkness that left had killed everything it touched as it fled away.

News soon reached his daughter of what had happened. She had just given birth to twins. She had died within hours of a broken heart. His grand-daughters left as orphens. He longed to go to them. To take them back, but he could not. He was needed here.  
Sauron's ring was now in the hands of men. He took a deep breath and walked away from the scene. He vowed one day he would find the only remains of his family once the ring was destroyed and there was peace again in Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mermaid and the Fairy Chapter One

"That's why we have to go Glory." said Alexia sighing as she felt the salted wind blow across her face."I can feel it. Something is not right across the sea. There has been a red sun every morning this month."

"But Alexia! Our Grand-Parents died because of Sauron and the Ring!" Glory shivered at the thought of her Grand-Parents grim fate.

"But Gandalf is all we have left. His path has changed and it is heading into something darker. We need to help he is all we have left! You saw what the book revealed!"

Glory pulled out a book from her bag and ran her finger along the spine, she thought hard about Gandalf and his path. Once she was satisfied she opened the book. She watched as the ink spread accross the page and made many lines with many stops. She watched as the line disappeared into a mountain and there it went black.

"It's a long trip we better get home and get some sleep." sighed Glory.

"Only because you will have to fly! I'm going to swim it will be much quicker!"

"Alexia, I always beat you and you know it."

"Well how about we see about that and race back to the house!"

Glory answered her by shrinking down and flying off towards the house leaving a small golden trail behind her.

"Not fair!" Alexia shouted, "I can't swim on land!"

****************************

Both girls had just celebrated their 21st birthdays. Even though they were cousins they were more like twins. They were born within hours of each other. Glory had been first born and she always boasted about being the oldest. Alexia always replied that she must have been premature being so small now.

Really Glory was so small because she was half fairy. She stood around 4'4 feet at her full height. If she was a fairy though she stood a mere 4 inches tall with dainty pink wings. She had long blonde hair that fell in curls around her face. She normally tied it back in a messy bun with a small peice of hemp. It kept it out of her eyes when she flew. Her eyes were bright green and if you looked in them there was a faint sparkle behind her eyes that gave away what she was. If you knew how to look.

Alexia was around 6 feet tall and very lean. She had long blonde hair, but unlike Glory her hair was in tiny ringlettes that if you looked close enough you could see they were tiny braids. Alexia was a mermaid and when she was in the ocean it kept her hair from knotting. Because she was only half mermaid when she wasn't in the water she could walk with legs. She also looked more human than real mermaids. Real mermaids couldn't speak unless you were underwater. They were sirens that sat on dangerous rocks and sang to sailors making them change there paths and crash onto the rocks. That is why most elves that were drawn to the sea never returned. Alexia's mother had fallen in love with her father who was an elf from Lothlorian and saved him. Alexia's mother had passed giving birth to her and her father not long after.

Glorys father, on the other hand been a human. He had found her mother one day sleeping in a shoe in the winter. She had not left in time for the first frost and had post the other fairies she was living with. He had let her stay in his house and eventually she had fallen in love with him. Because she was a fairy and could not get bigger than her 4 inches he never noticed her in that way. She left and made a deal with a witch to become a mortal. Glory came so late in her parents lives they had passed when she was only 12.

Both Alexia and Glory had lived with their Aunt. Her brothers had been Glory and Alexia's fathers. They had not known that they were even related until they had brought their wives to their sister to give birth. She was the best midwife, though she still blaimed herself for Alexia's mother. She had taken Alexia in after her parents had passed and Glory after her parents. Though they didn't stay together until recently they had always grown up together. Always arguing about who was fastest or if a fairy was better flying above the clouds, or if a mermaid was better swiming into the depths and singing beautiful sings with the dolphines.

****************************

Alexia had been the first to awake. She stretched out in her bed and began to stare at the ceiling. She didn't want to wake Glory up just yet. She was lost in her thoughts as she stared up at the ceiling she knew so well. There were twenty-seven and a half tiles on the ceiling. Alexia sighed. This was pretty much all she knew. This place. She would miss it more than anything. Her and Glory had been across the sea once before. She remembered so much even though it seemed so far away. She knew that Glory had loved it across the sea. Alexia was worried Glory would not want to go back with her. Glory was awake and looking at her know. She looked so excited.

"It's way to early to be traveling!" moaned Alexia.

Glory stuck out her tounge. "We have to go this early or we won't have enough time to travel to the shire. That is where Gandalf is going to be. His path will be there just as we will. If we leave any later we won't make it!"

Glory had packed all of their belongings the night before. They had plenty of food for their long journey. They packed light with clothing not wanting to be burdoned on their journey across. All of their things were packed in a sack Alexia had made from animal hide. They inside was lined in mirthril. Alexia had found the material on the bottom of the ocean when she had been swiming around. It was so protective that it prevented their things from getting wet even when Alexia had the bag underwater. She would have to take it because Glory would be in her fairy state for the journey and far to small to carry their large bag.

****************************

Alexia stood on the shore and looked out. She could feel the crisp salty air blow agains her skin. She itched to jump in, to feel the oceans currents and to smell where they had been. She looked to Glory already buzzing around with excitment urging her on. She took one last look at her home for her whole life and started to carefully remove her clothing. She folded everything up and placed it into the bag. Making sure it was secure she placed it on her back. With one last look back to Glory she smiled and ran jumping in. Alexia could feel her tail expand out and her legs fuze together. It didn't hurt more like a strong tingle. Once in the water her eyes immediatly adjusted. She closed her eyes and tasted the different currents. She would have to lead the way to land until Glory could see it. She finally tasted what she was looking for and darted off following it.

Glory flew above watching Alexia swim about. She couldn't help but think she was hesitating on purpose. She knew though if Alexia made one wrong move they would be lost in the sea forever. Next thing she saw was Alexia darting off. Glory rolled her eyes and flew off. She could have at least given her some warning!

****************************

Glory sat on Alexia's shoulder as she bobbed in the water. Glory couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Her eyes were darting all around hearing the sounds of the ocean Glory could never hear. Earlier Alexia had found a pod of mermaids. They had swam all around Alexia trying to knock them off their course. True mermaids were vile creatures that want nothing more than for everyone to join them in the sea forever. If Alexia had gotten lost she would be stuck in their world forever. The more time she spend in the sea the more like a mermaid she became. Once Alexia had gotten stuck in a current and not remembered the way home. If Glory hadn't have found her she would still be wandering around.

Glory was worried about Alexia being away from the water for so long. Some half breeds lost their ability to go back and forth. She would need to keep track of how long she was out of water.

****************************

Alexia was sitting on the shore of Halindon waiting for Glory to come back. She was trying to clear her head after being in the sea for so long. She could still hear the voiced travel with each wave calling to her. She heard something behind her and was instantly standing up her bo drawn. A black horse came bounding out of the bush. Glory buzzed out a moment later leaving a gold dust trail behind her.

"You stole a hourse!"

"No...he's wild...I think...think of it as borrowing if he's not. We aren't going to keep him. Besides he's lonely!"

Alexia rolled her eyes. Because Glory was a fairy she was able to talk to most animals. She had set off in search of something to help them get across the Blue Moutnains to the Shire. Alexia watched the horse and then noticed something odd.

"Glory..is that Bellsulion?"

Alexia's question was answered when she saw his wings flap back and forth sending a gust of wind at her. Bellsulion was a horse from legondary takes. A winged horse.

"No...this is Randiriel. She is one of the last of her kind. She is called Wanderer by the people here. She said she would help us find Gandalf. He has helped her many times and she owes him a debt."

Wanderer rubbed Alexia's shoulder as if to say, "Please!"

She rolled her eyes and nodded to Alexia. With Wanderer they would be able to get there earlier than expected.

"Alexia we will be much faster now. Let's stop at Bree and stay there before we move onto the Shire."

"Fine but we must leave before day break the path isn't clear after that. Something important must be happening."

Alexia got up onto Wanderer she neighed. Glory took off up into the sky and suddenly the horse did the same. Alexia clung to it's main as she had nothing else to hold onto. She squeezed her eye's shut, she didn't want to look down. She would much rather be down in the depths than in the sky. The two girls disappear into the night not knowing that the events of that night would change everyone's paths including there own.

TBC

Please review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Mermaid and the Fairy Chapter Two

Alexia and Glory stood in the middle of the forest. They had made it across the Blue Mountains and were on their way to The Shire. Alexia ran her hand across their old book, but as the ink began to run and make lines across the page she frowned.

"What?" asked Glory, flying over and perching on her shoulder.

"It's completely changed. Everything is different."

Glory peered into the book and put her hand over her mouth. Gandalf wasn't in the Shire anymore he was racing towards Bree at top speeds.

"We need to hurry or we will miss him!"

Alexia pulled hard on the reigns and Wanderer took off. Alexia couldn't help the feeling in her stomach from taking off that fast, but she pressed it down and concentrated.

*****************************

Glory was the first to dash into Bree. She flew over the gate, unnoticed by the gate keeper. Alexia quickly spoke to him and charged through the gates. They ran to the Prancing Pony; Glory changing just before she walked in the door. The bartender looked up from cleaning what looked like an explosion.

"Excuse me sir. We are looking for Gandalf the Grey. Have you seen him?" asked Glory nervously.

"He was here not 20 minutes ago. He was looking for some Hobbits."

"What happened here sir?" asked Alexia looking around at the mess.

"Not my place to say...wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Please sir. It was Gandalf was it?" asked Alexia.

"Wraiths. Nazg?. There were nine of them."

Alexia's head whipped around and she glared at him. She saw no lie in his face. She turned back to Glory but she had already turned back into her fairy self and tugging her out the door by her hair.

"Please which way did Gandalf go? We need to find him!"

"East towards Rivendell. Thats the way that Strider went with those Hobbits."

Alexia yelled out a thank-you has she passed through the door; jumping onto Wanderer and taking off. Glory was already up in the air and taking off when she got off the ground. Alexia's eyes darted around but Glory spotted Gandalf first, her eyes better than hers up in the air. They raced off after him, catching up quicker in the air than they would have on the ground.

"Gandalf please stop!"

Without looking back the old wizard said, "No time I have to find them!"

He slowed slightly but only to ask "Have you by any chance seen 4 young hobbits?"

"No, but this may help." said Alexia.

Alexia threw the book up onto the old mans lap. He caught it before it dropped to the ground. As soon as he saw it he pulled back on his horse and slowed down. His head went from the book to Alexia and then to Glory who had just came out of her fairy form and sat behind Alexia on Wanderer.

His eyes teared up, "So it's true. You're parents are gone. I.."

"Gandalf don't be sad. Isn't it you that said even if the worst should happen we will always meet again? Glory and I have been watching your path in our book. It has changed so much over the last week we were sure we would never find you!"

"So many powerful things have been set into play...I found the ring of Sauron."

Alexia's head whipped around to look at him and Glory gasped.

"Now it is in the hands on a young Hobbit named Frodo. I must find them."

"We can help Gandalf!" said Glory hopefully, "You can use to book to find them."

Gandalf opened the book, running his hand across the page. Soon the ink ran into solid lines. He gasped. "Nazg? are are after the hobbits!"

He pulled on his horse and was off in seconds leaving Alexia and Glory little time to chase after him.

"They're headed towards the river. Hurry, we will travel up stream and head them off!" screamed Gandalf back at them.

Alexia could see hooded figures traveling, at speeds she had never seen a horse move, towards another figure on a lighter horse. She saw her heading for the mouth of the river. Alexia quickly nose dived towards the water, landing gracefully.

Gandalf jumped as Glory appeared suddenly next to him in her human form.

"What is she doing?"

"Don't worry, she will know what to do!"

Alexia stripped off her clothes as she took her mermaid form, shoving them in her bag. She felt the different currents swarm over her body. The spirits in the water calling to her; singing and dancing around. Alexia began to sing back to them asking them to help her. They swam around her as she sang. She let the tides begin to change, waving and getting stronger. She smiled as her plan worked.

***********************

Arwen's heart was pounding. She had tried everything to loose the Nazg?. She was exhausted and had no more fight left. She looked down at the young hobbit in her arms. He was so small and frail. She had made it across the river hoping that they would not follow Frodo but they still came. The ring called to them so strong nothing would stop them. Then she heard it. She looked around and heard a deep rumbling. Arwen heard a sound she had only read about, coming faintly from the river. It was very old Elvish, but she began to chant along as if she had known the words all along. She felt it get stronger, and opened her eyes to stare back at the Nazg? as they approached. They had just stepped about half way across when they looked up the river, but it was too late. They screamed as they were hit with a wave, the powerful force taking them with it.

Arwen gasped as she looked down; Frodo was blacking out. She screamed out help. They were close enough to Rivendell she prayed someone would come and help. She then looked up and saw Gandalf and two girls running towards them. The one girl was wet but Arwen thought nothing of it. She clung to Frodo as he went limp in her hands.

***********************

Alexia stood on a balcony in Rivendell looking out at the setting sun. It cast an orangey glow over the whole city. It was beautiful. Nothing compared to the cities she had seen under the sea, but it was breathtaking. Glory had gone in with Gandalf to help him tend to the hobbit. Frodo, she thought was his name. Alexia had stayed in the room provided to her and Glory. She was afraid that someone would smell the sea on her. Elves tended to become obsessed with finding anything to do with the sea. She worried that she would cause someone to go on a quest that could lead to their death. She hugged her hands around herself and let the wind blow at her hair.

***********************

Glory sat on the side of the bed washing a cloth over Frodo's head as he slept. Gandalf had left to speak with Elrond about what had happened. Glory furrowed her brow as she looked closely at him. He didn't look so special. Gandalf had said he held the fate of them all. She sighed as she dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out. She reached over to wipe his forehead again when he suddenly gasped loudly and sat up, staring at her. Glory screamed and changed into her fairy form, flying out of the room to get Gandalf.

***********************

Glory flew up to see Alexia in their room. She found her sitting on the balcony letting the wind blow at her hair. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning against a pole. She looked peaceful; absorbing the last warmth the sun would give out that day. Because of the way the mountains parted the sun set lasted longer here than anywhere else.

"Boo!"

Alexia jumped, looking around. When she saw Glory she laughed.

"You scared me! I'm gonna get you for that. How is he?"

"He's awake now, Galdalf is with him. He said that he would come back and talk with us when he was finished talking to Frodo."

Alexia went back to staring out at Rivendell. Glory could tell that she was lost deep in thought.

"Look Glory."

Glory looked out to where Alexia was pointing. She had to squint from the sun but she saw groups travelling into Rivendell. Some cloked, some riding proud for all the see.

"What are they doing..who are they?"

"Men, elvies, dwarfs, they are all here to meet about the ring. Secretly wanting it for themselves."

"You do always think the worst of people."

"Think about it Glory. The power the ring holds. No one thinks about the darkness that comes with it. The all consuming power does just that."

"I still think that you should give them a chance."

"I don't trust the humans. Look at them all gathered together. Probably talking about what it would bring Gondor or Rohan. The edge it would give them in the coming darkness."

"We should help. Do anything we can."

Glory couldn't help but smile. Then she could get to know the hobbit better.

"Stay out of this."

Both girls jumped at Gandalf's voice booming from the door. He looked older than he had even from the last time they had seen him. He looked tired and confused.

"No we will help!" said Glory already getting excited.

How hard could it be to get rid of a ring?

"No you will not. It is to dangerous. The rest of my family has died to young, I will not have the last remains fall pray to the same fate."

Glory felt Alexia put her hand on her shoulder and she turned. She was giving her one of those i have a plan don't worry looks.

"And what of you Gandalf? You are our last remaining family. We have nothing left." said Alexia slowly raising her voice.

Gandalf sighed,"You are focusing on the past my dear. It doesn't matter if something were to happen to me. I have nothing left to offer. You on the other hand, the both of you, you can carry on this family. You can take if from the brink of non-existance. Remember what I taught you, there is never an end, only another begining."

"But!"

"Glory no but's, I will not be moved! There is a meeting soon I would like you both to attend. Maybe then you will not be so hasty to help."

Alexia and Glory looked at each other and nodded. They would discuss it later between the two of them. Gandalf was talking like he knew something about the future that not one of them did.

"Do you mind," asked Gandalf holding up the book he had given the girls, "if I were to keep this. It will be a great help."

"It really is your book. Please anything we can do to help!" said Glory.

Gandalf had sent to tomb over to them for a birthday many years ago. It did many wonderful things but the most useful was the book sort of told the future. People don't realize the future is never set in stone. Every little decision impacts it and changes youe lifes path. The book was made by elves after the war of the ring as a gift to Gandalf. You could find out about a specific person or you could find which way would benifit you more. It was a very powerful tool that was best away from enemy hands.

"I must go girls please do get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I will be back in the morning to get you."

Both girls hugged Gandalf tightly before letting him leave.

Glory waited until Gandalf was gone from site before turning to look at Alexia.

"We're not gonna just go back home and leave everyone else to have some fun are we?"

"Of course not! We'll have to wait till tomorrow before we can decide what to do. We cannot let anything happen to the last of our family no matter what he says."

The girls sat up awhile longer making a plan before the need to sleep was to great. Both girls passed out in the same bed even though there were two. Both dreamed of what was coming.

TBC please review :)

Author's Note: The next update will not be until after christmas or early in the new year. I will make it a longer update though as lots is happening in the next chapter!

Aganippe - Thanks so much for the review! First one woot. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Mermaid and the Fairy chapter 3

*****Flashback*****

"Frodo how are you feeling?" asked Gandalf.

Frodo looked tired. His eyes had strange dark circles under them. Gandalf found himself wondering if he had made the right decision giving Frodo the ring.

"I'm better. It still hurts, though I suppose it will for a while."

"Frodo it will forever remind you of its presence. You were stabbed with a Morgul blade; whenever you're near the Nazgul you will feel it, as if the wound is calling the blade to it."

"Like the ring."

"Yes," Gandalf sighed. He hated putting so much on the little hobbit's shoulders.

"Gandalf, when I awoke there was a girl sitting on the bed. She disappeared in a golden light and appeared to fly out the window. I was seeing things wasn't I?"

Gandalf smirked, "No, you were not seeing things Frodo, do not worry."

"She was my size. I didn't think Hobbits lived anywhere near here."

Gandalf thought of whether or not to tell Frodo the truth. He sighed. He supposed it would be good to tell him. There would be a quest ahead of all of them and if he didn't make it someone would be able to get a message to the girls.

"Frodo she is one of my Great-Grandchildren. She has come from across the sea because I am one of the only family members she has besides my other Great-Grandchild Alexia. She is not a hobbit though Frodo, she is much more. She is half Fairy, hence why you thought she disappeared."

"But Gandalf there is no such thing..."

Gandalf quickly covered his mouth.

"You FOOL, never say that! Anytime you say that, a Fairy somewhere loses its wings, and without wings they wither and die."

"I thought that Fairies were very small...even more so than a hobbit."

"Glory is half Fairy. She can move from one form to another. She is truly unique, like her cousin. My other Great Grand-Daughter is half mermaid. She can go from the sea to land unlike other mermaids."

Frodo was in awe. He had no idea how many different creatures there were in Middle Earth.

"Later you can meet them both."

"FRODO! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

Gandalf laughed as Sam came running in. He winked at Frodo letting him know he would talk to him later.

"Sam has hardly left your side," laughed Gandalf.

*****End Flashback*****

The water was cold but Alexia welcomed it, taking the fog out of her brain from a restless sleep. She stretched out her tail letting the water wash over her face. Her eyes closed, listening. There were many sounds that only one who was listening can hear from the water. Aeronniell, daughter of the sea, Eccaia, goddess of the sea and Nendir, god of the sea were always present in her mind. Alexia had never been in water far enough away from the sea for their voices to fade completely. She was listening to all the new voices she had never heard before. She frowned. She could hear whisperings of something evil on the water, always here, a slight nagging in behind the beauty. Far away but coming closer.

"Amarth, Fuin, Hen, Cor..."

Alexia's eyes snapped open. The last word had been ring. The evil she was hearing was the ring. She looked up and saw Frodo talking to another Hobbit up on a balcony, he was washing his hands in a small fountain. It was calling out it's evil through the water. She sighed, he had no idea what was in store for him. She moved over so the water wasn't running over her face anymore, the voice was to strong over the water, drowning all other sounds. She saw Glory buzz down and then sit on a rock facing her.

"There are so many people coming! Men, Elves, and Dwarves, I've never seen such a gathering, but what of Fairies, Mermaids and the other creatures. The Ents! Oh Alexia, do you think the Ents will come?! Oh how I'd love to hear their stories!"

"Mermaids would never come. They are not very well thought of in other parts of the world. They do no good to the people here. You only like me because I'm not like them. The Fairies here have been in hiding since the first war of the ring, same with the Ents. Everyone here is separated."

"That's so sad!"

Alexia looked up to see the many people coming in through the gates. From where she sat no one who wasn't looking could see her. She saw a group of Elves that had just came in. They had an almost calming effect of the rest of the group. Most just walked right in, having been there before. One elf however was looking around, smelling at the air. His head turned and he looked straight at Alexia. He left his friends without notice and headed towards them.

Alexia dove into the pool and swam across to the other side to meet him. Glory flew up above and landed on his shoulder.

"Alexia, Glory! Im gelir ceni ad l n!"  
*"Alexia, Glory! I'm happy to see you again!"

"Haldir!"

Alexia pulled herself up to hug him. He wrapped one hand around her hugging her close, not minding the cold wetness seeping through his shirt. He held out his hand and Glory sat on it waving. He smiled at her. Alexia had swam off to change. She pulled herself up and behind a rock where her clothes were hanging. Alexia was never scared of Haldir smelling the sea on her. He had travelled over with Gandalf many years ago to see the girls. Alexia and Glory had shown him everything. They had written to each other ever since. Alexia came back to see Glory flying about excitedly. Alexia could tell she was telling a tall tale.

"Haldir, Manen naly ?"  
* "Haldir, How are you?"

"Im maer. When did you get here! You should have written! I would have sent welcome to you from Lorthlorien!"  
* "I'm well."

"We our plans were changed at the last minute. A letter would have come long after we arrived. We are here for a while though. How long are you going to be in Rivendell?" asked Alexia.

"We will be here only for one night to attend the council meeting."

"Haldir!"

Alexia and Haldir turned, Glory turned into her human self, to see Gandalf heading towards them. He was smiling and hugged his old friend.

"I see you have found my Great Grand-Daughters! Come, come Elrond is waiting for you! I am afraid I must steal Alexia and Glory."

The two girls looked at each other with confusion, and Haldir hugged them goodbye.

"Come, I would like you to meet some of my dear friends."

As Gandalf walked them up the hill he began to smile and hum. Alexia and Glory began to hum along. It was nice to see his smiling face. So many days worry was etched on his face. Glory whistled along to the tune and Alexia began to hum along softly. Alexia saw Haldir standing with Lord Elrond and a tall elf with blonde hair. She could tell he could hear her singing from the way he was looking at her. Curiosity alit in his eyes. She stopped singing and smiled at Gandalf.

"That is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil."

"I think he heard me humming." said Alexia, looking down. "I forget the effect it can have on some people."

She looked back catching his eye once more and looked back at Gandalf. Alexia was only half mermaid but she still had the voice of a siren. It was not as strong as other's but when she sang it called people to her. What made Alexia truly unique was Mermaids sent there song through the water to lure their prey, completely losing their beauty outside of the water. Alexia sounded beautiful inside and outside of the water.

Gandalf looked at her and stopped.

"Alexia, never be ashamed of your gift. I know you would never use it for anything but good. I have a gift for you."

Galdalf reached into his pocket and brought out a necklace made of tiny shells and bits of mithril. Alexia covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's beautiful Gandalf."

"It's made of shells picked from Eccaia herself, and mithrill from the bottom of the ocean, very rare. You see Alexia, it's a charm that will protect you from anything that should try to use your gift against you.

Gandalf put it around her neck and fastened it. He could see her touching it and examining it. Gandalf looked back at Legolas as Glory was pulling Alexia down so she could see her new jewellery. He smiled to himself, a smile that said he knew more than he would ever tell either girl.

"Gandalf, what did you get me!" Glory asked.

"Glory, that was rude!"

"Alexia that's quite alright, I did get Glory something," Gandalf winked at Alexia has he said it, "but she will have to wait until later on. We are here."

Alexia and Glory could hear an argument behind the door in front of them.

"No Sam, it is time for second breakfast!" said Pippin.

"Pippin I think hobbits are the only ones here who have that," said Sam.

"Well then they should learn our culture! What about a nice beer?" asked Merry.

"I doubt elves have a use for beer, Merry," said Frodo from his spot on the bed.

None of them noticed the three new people who entered the room. All of the hobbits turned suddenly when they heard Gandalf speak.

"Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck; tonight you will feast with our guests and you will see the hospitality of the Elves. In the meanwhile there are some berries that grow along the vines on the south wall, feel free to eat those."

Merry and Pippin looked at each other and smiled evily.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" they both said at the same time, running off, bumping Alexia and Glory on the way out. They all looked back at Sam, who was looking longfully at the door after Merry and Pippin and then back to Frodo.

"Sam you don't have to stay by my side. You can go with them," said Frodo gently.

Sam jumped up and started to run out the door. He stopped and turned around though, looking back at Frodo.

"Do you want me to bring you some back Mr. Frodo?"

"I'm fine Sam, thank-you."

Sam then ran out after the other two hobbits. All four of them could hear him yelling down the path to slow down and wait up. Glory and Alexia laughed.

"Frodo Baggins I would like you to meet my Great Grand-Daughters, Alexia and Glory."

Frodo nodded in Alexia's direction with a small wave. His eyes lingered on Glory for a few more moments than they had with Alexia.

"I've seen you before, haven't I?" asked Frodo.

Glory blushed, "I was helping Gandalf and Sam when you were resting."

A look of understanding crossed Frodo's face. She was his disappearing angel. He smiled at her and reached out taking her hand.

"Thank-you."

Glory blushed again. Frodo looked down. He could see, now that he had the time to look, that she very pretty. She was small like a hobbit but that is where it ended. Everything about her was smaller. Her feet and hands were tiny, and her nose small as a button. She had long blonde hair that curled down her back in small ringlets. She was wearing a pale pink dress that came just down past her knees. The skirt had many pieces of soft fabric that made it poof out. She had pink and white flowers stuck in her hair, her flushing cheeks tinged with pink. She was beautiful to him.

Alexia looked from Frodo and Glory to Gandalf and smiled. She would have to talk to Glory later.

Frodo turned to Alexia and put out his hand. Alexia shook it and smiled warmly.

"I hear you are quite the brave little hobbit."

He blushed and looked at Gandalf, who smiled back.

They all sat and shared stories for awhile. Frodo listened to Alexia and Glory's tales from across the sea with fascination. He was amazed to the extent that they had travelled. As a child he had never left Hobbiton, really not many hobbits did. Bilbo of course but he had been an exception. Frodo shared some of the stories of Merry, Pippin and himself stealing vegetables from farmer Maggot's field. Glory and Alexia laughed at their antics. Alexia told of stories of the many places at the bottom of the sea. Glory told stories of the many fairy kingdoms at the tops of the trees. She also told the story of the time Alexia had climbed a tree as a child and tried to fly back down.

Glory laughed, "When she finally climbed up she stood up and jumped off flapping her arms! She fell to the ground smiling all the way down. Thank goodness some nearby fairies had seen her jump and all pulled up on her shirt. It took 20 fairies but they managed to soften the landing."

Frodo was laughing so hard he had to wipe a tear from his eye and Gandalf's laugh bellowed around the room. Alexia stood there looking at Glory with one eyebrow raised. Glory finally sobered from her laughter and looked at Alexia. Her smile left her face.

"OH NO! Don't tell that story!" pleaded Glory.

Alexia smiled evilly, "Oh yes I will tell that story!"

Glory's shoulders slumped and she let out a huge sigh.

"What s the story?" asked Frodo.

Alexia grinned, "One day Glory decided she had been practicing and could beat me holding her breath under the water. She'd been practicing in the bath."

Glory blushed and Frodo and Gandalf laughed.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her that I could have held my breath forever!"

"What's it like being underwater without having to breathe?"

"I do breathe, I just breathe differently. I do wish more people could see what it's like under the sea there are so many colours and the sounds that travel from all over. You can hear things from miles away. Whisperings..."

Frodo looked thoughtful, but before he could ask any more questions Merry, Pippin and Sam came bursting through the door. They were smiling and laughing as they jumped on the bed. Pippin still had red juice from the berries they had been eating on his lips. Sam looked upset.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Frodo.

"I picked some berries to take back to you, but those stinkers cut a hole in my bag so they would all leak out! Then they followed me and picked them all up and ate them! Now all I have left his this one berry."

Frodo shook his head; Sam always tried to do good by everyone.

"Its fine Sam, it's almost time for the feast anyway!"

Merry and Pippin's eyes lit up at the sound of a feast.

"Feast..." they both said longingly.

They both suddenly turned around and opened the door, but Gandalf stopped them.

"Do you not need to know which way to go?"

Merry turned back to Gandalf as Pippin sniffed the air.

"Don't need directions when you have a nose like Pippins!"

Pippin perked up and pointed to the left, "This way Merry!" They ran off bumping into Haldir just outside of the door.

"Sorry!" they yelled, not stopping.

Haldir entered where the hobbits had left and smiled at the remaining people.

"It seems that no matter where food might be hidden those hobbits will find it. Today they came up to Lord Elrond and asked when second breakfast was...." said Haldir, looking confused.

Sam stood up eager to show his knowledge to the elf.

"You see it comes after breakfast! There is also elevenses !"

"Don't forget about brunch!" said Frodo smiling.

Haldir looked even more confused.

"Why would you need a second breakfast? How does anything get done when you have to eat all those meals? Hobbits are so small how do you even eat that much?"

Frodo looked at Sam before her answered, "Hollow feet." laughing while pointing down.

Haldir looked at him for a few seconds and then joined the other's laughing. Finally everyone calmed down from their laughter. Haldir was the first to speak.

"Gandalf may I borrow your Great Grand-Daughters before dinner, I want to show them something."

Gandalf nodded getting up from his seat, "I have to see Lord Elrond before dinner."

Glory shifted, she didn't really want to leave. She wanted to stay with the hobbits. Alexia looked at her and laughed, she was always so easy to read.

"Glory I'm sure Frodo and Sam would show you around if you didn't want to come with us." said Alexia with a smile.

Glory smiled back, "Could I stay with you guys?"

"Sure." smiled Frodo.

Glory smiled back she was excited to see the rest of Rivendell with the hobbits.

************************************************************

Alexia and Haldir had been walking along the river Bruinen that ran through Rivendell when Haldir found what he was looking for. There were huge willow trees growing in front of something that glowed. Alexia walked forward and moved the long branches of the Willow tree's aside and gasped. There was a small pool there with steam coming up from it. As she got closer she could see the bottom of the pool was iridescent.

"What is this place Haldir?"

"This is Tathar Aelin, in the spring the willows bloom into cherry blossoms. It's incredible."

Alexia put sat down next to the pool and dipped her hand in. She closed her eyes and listened to the familiar voiced of the water. This pool had a new voice though, a calming melody, a humming. She smiled as she heard it. She removed her hand and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her hands around them and she rested her chin down between her knees. Haldir sat across from her smiling.

"I'll never hear what you hear in the water. What does it sound like, I've heard it's beautiful."

Alexia smiled and put one hand back into the water. She began to hum along to the tune she heard. She closed her eyes as she hummed in deep concentration.

"It is beautiful Alexia."

"I wish you could hear it. It sounds better than I could ever sing it."

Haldir doubted that, even her speaking voice was enthralling. If it was he could see why she was so drawn to the water. He would sit and listen forever. Haldir however harboured no more than feelings of friendship for Alexia. They were more like family, the older brother she never had. They had only met a handful of times but wrote back and forth always. He was excited that he could see her again he loved hearing of the sea. Haldir looked down at her ankles and noticed she had new charms from the last time he had seen her.

"You have new charms," he asked grabbing her leg, "where are they from?"

Alexia looked down at her many charms adorning her legs, they were all made from things she had found woven with hemp and bits of string. She pulled up the first one; it had what appeared to be smooth white rocks.

"These are from the cliffs by my house. There is a place where the waves crash up against the rocks with a lot of sand from the nearby mudflats. There are some shellfish that grow there. The waves and the sand smooth out their shells and they become almost like pearls. I found a cave that went in behind and swam there and reached out. Aren't they beautiful?"

"They are very light, and there are so many colours. What about this one?" Haldir asked holding up one with orange bits on it.

"This is from some reef at the bottom of the sea. A peice had broken off so I took it back and made beads from it. Reef is said the give the wearer strength and protection as long as you do not take more than what the reef offer's you."

Haldir was about to ask about another one but he was interrupted by Legolas.

"Haldir, Lord Elrond is looking for you he wants to discuss the feast before it starts."

Haldir smiled at him, "I'll go, but can you please show Alexia to the hall for the feast?"

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded. This was the women he had heard humming earlier. She stood up and smiled at him.

"My name is Alexia; I ve come here with Gandalf and my cousin Glory."

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"Thank-you Legolas, Alexia I will talk to you again at dinner." Haldir said, kissing her hand before walking up the path towards the main halls.

Legolas looked at her nervously. She was the women he had heard before. He took a moment to look at her fully. She had blonde hair that appeared to be in tiny braides. There were a few braids that were slightly larger, with various beads and charms attatched. She wore many bangles on her feet and ankles. She had designs all across her hands and feet that seemed to be burned into her skin. He frowned when he saw her feet.

"You re not wearing any shoes?"

Alexia laughed, "I like the feel of the grass on my feet."

She rubbed her feet around in the grass and smiled. Legolas gave her a strange look and she laughed again. She walked back towards to pool and began to walk along the edge. Legolas hurried over worried she would fall in. He followed along the shore as she walked the edge balancing. She reached the small waterfall that was at the end and put her hand in it letting the warm water was over her hand. She heard the calming song she heard all across Rivendell. There were also other whisper's here. Small ones but she was sure they would get louder if you followed the small stream. Water spirits laughing and playing in the steams. She smiled.

"What?" asked Legolas.

"Nothing." answered Alexia taking her hand out of the water and jumping off the rock she was standing on.

She was strange to Legolas. She looked as if the water was talking to her. He was tempted to walk over and put his ear to the water fall to see if he could hear something. Even though she was strange he couldn't help but be captivated by her. Her aura welcomed him in.

Alexia turned around to find Legolas still standing in the same spot lost in thought.

She waved her hand, "Are you coming?"

Her turned and looked at her caught off guard, Yes."

He ran up to catch up with her and she turned and started walking down a path.

"Does this go to the main hall too?" asked Alexia.

Legolas looked around and thought, "Yes it does it's a bit longer than the other way though."

"That s fine, there is a while before dinner anyways."

They walked in silence for awhile. Legolas walked beside her, he stole glances at her every once in awhile. This path followed the river than ran from the pool her and Haldir had been sitting by earlier. He had been listening for a few minutes before he had made his presents known. He had heard her singing again and followed her voice. He had felt something he had never felt before has be watched Haldir run his hands over her feet pointing at different charms. He wished it had been him that had been touching her feet...he shook his head, such thoughts he knew he shouldn t have. He remembered though she had talked about the sea.

Alexia had dipped her hand in the water again, her eyes closed, listening. The voice she had wanted to follow got louder.

Mi, ah, mi Mira al chico huye tambi n El ain' gonna T besa a la chica *My, oh, my Look at the boy too shy He ain t gonna kiss the girl.

You never told me where you are from... Legolas asked.

Alexia giggled at the voice in the water, lost in her own world. She caught part of Legolas question.

Oh, I m sorry what did you say?

What are you hearing that I am not?

Alexia blushed; she forgot that she was not with Haldir.

Can t you hear that?

Legolas strained his ears but the only thing he could hear was the trickling of the water over the rocks.

No...

Before he could finish she put her finger over her lips signalling for him to be quiet. She then began to tip toe across the rocks in the river jumping when the rocks were to face apart with a grace that only an elf could possess. Legolas followed along the shore curious what she was following. She finally crossed the river and tip toed to a large hollow tree. She, again, put her finger to her lips signalling for him to not speak. She pointed to her ear and he listened. He saw that a small water fall trickled down the hollow tree and the stream ran into the river. He watched as Alexia slowly bent down so she was kneeling by the entrance. He listened and could hear a strange singing coming from the inside of the tree. It was a deep gravelly voice, almost toad like. He recognized the language as Spanish. He frowned that was one of the old languages from men. He looked at the hole, there was no way a man could fit into that hole, and the voice was too deep to be from a child. Then suddenly quick as a cat Alexia reached in the hole and pulled out the largest frog Legolas had ever see. She held it up by its long webbed foot. She smiled at him with a look that said I told you so.

D jeme! * Put me down!

Legolas was amazed the frog was talking!

Alexia dropped the frog on the ground and crossed her arms, one eye brow raised. The frog straitened itself out and appeared to bow to her.

Usted me ha encontrado mi princesa! B seme y yo hago para siempre l su pr ncipe. *You've found me my princess! Kiss me and I will forever be your prince.

Alexia laughed, Usted no es Pr ncipe! Usted es un sapo... *You are no Prince! You are a toad...

Soy un gran pr ncipe! Soy atrapado en este cuerpo de rana, pero en un peque o beso de una princesa me pondr liberto. Usted es tan hermosa mi princesa que usted me debe libertar! Tomar usted apoya a mi reino y usted me puede mi reina. Said the frog.  
*I am a great prince! I am trapped in this frog body, but a small kiss from a princess will set me free. You are so beautiful my princess you must free me! I will take you back to my kingdom and you can me my queen.

Legolas watched as Alexia picked up the frog, he was so large than even perched atop both her hands his body over hung and his legs dangled down. The frog began to sing to her as if to lure her to kiss him. She laughed as she brought the frog to her eye level.

Yo no soy princesa y usted no es pr ncipe! said Alexia bringing the frog closer to her face.  
*I am no princess and you are no prince!

The frog looked like it was about to say something but then it appeared to sniff the air. It s long sticky tongue came out of its mouth as if it was disgusted with what it smelled. It said something Legolas could not hear and then it leaped off her hands and into the stream swimming off.

Alexia giggled as she made her way back across the stream over to the side that Legolas was standing on looking very confused.

That is Beinion, long ago when the world was still whole he ruled the world as a prince of men. He had many women in his kingdom that he shared his bed with. He was supposed to find a queen by the time he was 17. He was so wrapped up with the many beautiful women that he had found no one. He didn t want to risk losing his harem of women so he found the ugliest women he could find and married her. She adored him and gave him everything that he ever asked for but still he went to his harem at night to be with his beauties. What he didn t know was that she was really the god of beauty hiding in the body of the ugly women. She was so enraged that she made his outside match his inside and turned him into a frog. Only a kiss from his true love would turn him back.

That s only a myth...

Alexia smiled, There are many things that people believe are myths that are not.

Alexia started walking off following the river again. Legolas walked beside her thinking.

You still haven t told me where you re from. said Legolas breaking the silence.

Alexia looked up and smiled. They were already at their destination and she saw Glory waving at her.

We are already here I m afraid that will have to wait until the next time we meet. She kissed his hand, Thank-you for walking me back.

Legolas blushed and was about to say something else but she ran off, towards a very tiny girl sitting with the hobbits.

He sighed he caught the scent of salt in the air, it must have been coming from the food. He watched as she laughed at something the hobbits said. Haldir came from behind startling Legolas by putting a hand on his shoulder.

Come Legolas, Lord Elrond would like to speak to us before the feast. He needs to know where we stand before we meet tomorrow.

Legolas took one more took towards Alexia catching her looking down at him. She was a mystery but he would figure it out.

...............................

What was that look for! Glory asked Alexia when they had escaped the Hobbits.

What look?

The one from that elf you were with, I thought you were with Haldir?

I was but he had to meet someone and Legolas led me back. He kept asking me where I was from.

What did you tell him? asked Glory.

She knew that Alexia would never tell him what she was herself. She always worried that the elves would smell the sea on her and become obsessed.

Nothing I changed the subject. Hey I found a frog that could sing and talk down by the river. He said he was a prince! Can you believe it!

Glory rolled her eyes, You mean like you just changed the subject now!

Well how about we talk about your night with Frodo and the Hobbits!

Glory blushed a deep red and changed into a fairy flying up to a flower and sitting on it.

Now who s avoiding talking!! laughed Alexia. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's notes

Okay so first of all I know that this story was started a long time ago with my friend and it was posted on here a few years after it was written on paper on here and it has not been updated in almost 4 years. Truth be told I had almost forgotten about it.

I recently got a notice that I had a review and I couldn't believe people were still reading it and for those that have been waiting for an update I have to say I'm sorry.

First of all my co author is no longer interested in writing this any longer and she was going to be writing the "glory" side of this story. I got engaged and had a baby so I haven't had time to write anything in forever but recently started playing around with the story again.

So IF there is still interest in this story then I will continue writing it though the first few chapters that have been posted are going to be rewritten because there are some plot holes and some grammer and spelling mistakes. Also the "glory" side of the story is going to be either dropped or there will be much less and more focus on the other character. I have no idea where she was going with her side of the story and so I don't want to write her side and not give it justice. I also don't have her parts of the story that she had written and they have long since been deleted.

Please leave a review and I'll start to repost the story and I promise it will be finished.

The story is mostly complete but for the last book but it will be changed quite a bit since I ws very young when I started this story.


End file.
